


rangkuman tentang los angeles

by sorrowpallete



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gak tau, HAHAHAHHAHA, M/M, as always, baca ae dah pokoknya, buat oddy aja ini pokoknya, cie bingung kan lo fluff apa angst, ga tau serius, hhahahahahhaha, not beta read we die like men
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowpallete/pseuds/sorrowpallete
Summary: ekspektasi mengajarkan bahwa los angeles merupakan kota impian. dimana gemerlapnya merupakan mimpi tanpa ujung, pantai-pantainya ibarat nirvana yang tuhan titipkan, dan papan besar hollywood hanyalah ilusi dari euphoria yang sesungguhnya.tapi tidak bagi eichi tenshouin.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. hangat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> selamat ulang tahun, oddy. maaf kadonya terlambat, yaudah gitu aja. enjoy ya.

ekspektasi mengajarkan bahwa los angeles merupakan kota impian. dimana gemerlapnya merupakan mimpi tanpa ujung, pantai-pantainya ibarat nirvana yang tuhan titipkan, dan papan besar hollywood hanyalah ilusi dari euphoria yang sesungguhnya.

tapi tidak bagi eichi tenshouin.

los angeles lebih dari itu, yah mungkin bukan kotanya. tapi seseorang yang merangkum segala kenangan indah (mungkin tidak semua) untuk eichi. si aneh. si aneh yang entah mengapa selalu saja berhasil masuk dan pergi sesukanya.

si aneh yang berhasil mengambil ciuman pertamanya, dimana pantai venice menjadi saksi bisunya. ditemani dengan segala macam bentuk petasan, pipinya ditangkup. ronanya nampak jelas walau rencana hanya ingin mengintip malu.

kaku, lugu, seperti kembali ke masa smp. oh ya tuhan, jangan lupakan bagaimana kikuknya eichi saat si aneh dengan biasanya (tidak sama sekali merasa bersalah habis mencuri ciuman pertama orang) mengucapkan,

“selamat tahun baru, tenshouin”

si aneh yang berhasil membuatnya mengabdi untuk dijamah, dikotori, dan disentuh untuk pertama kali. eichi sendiri pun tidak menyesal, toh dirinya sendiri yang meminta. dia suka. sangat suka bagaimana dirinya dibawa berkeliling tujuh angkasa. bertemu dengan yang namanya surga.

dia suka. sangat suka bagaimana kontrasnya tanda-tanda merah itu nampak pada putih kulitnya. bagaimana si aneh menggigitnya, menandainya, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

ah, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi eichi paling suka bagian ini. saat si aneh sesekali bertanya “you okay?” atau “did i hurt you?” saat mendengar eichi merintih. yang dijawab dengan senyuman dan gelengan dari eichi. serta,

“i want this, okay? You dont have to worry about me, no regrets” jeda, eichi tertawa (yang benar benar luar biasa manisnya. bohong jika kalian tidak terpana) dan mengerluarkan jari kelingking di depang wajahnya, sebuah tanda perjanjian.

“just- use me. fuck me real hard, please”

merasakan bibir si aneh di kelingkingnya, dan seringai setelah dia mendongak, wajah eichi memerah. sadar dengan apa yang baru dia ucapkan. oh, jalangnya. tapi dia tidak menyesal. sama sekali tidak dan akan terus tidak.

“gladly, love”

*:･ﾟ✧

los angeles merupakan tempat dimana ia bertemu si aneh di sebuah toko retro yang menjual berbagai macam benda antik. eichi ingat pertama kalinya ia bertemu lelaki tersebut. lelaki bersurai hitam itu sedang bertransaksi di kasir sambil menenteng sebuah peti mati.

seorang lelaki membawa-bawa, menenteng-nenteng peti mati di bawah teriknya mathari musim panas los angeles.

jelas, aneh.

pertemuan kedua mereka, bisa dibilang lebih dari aneh. dimana pasar loak menjadi objek keajaiban dunia ke delapan terjadi. eichi hampir saja kerampokan. tasnya diambil secara paksa oleh seseorang bermasker hitam yang demi tuhan siapapun juga tidak akan bisa mengenalinya.

sebelum dengan cepat (atau mungkin takdir) si aneh datang. eichi ingin mengajaknya untuk makan siang sebagai tanda terimakasih namun ditolak.  
tapi bukan eichi kalo menyerah, terus ia ajak namun hasilnya nihil.

“ya setidaknya kasih saya kontak atau sesuatu yang bisa saya hubungi kalo lain kali anda ingin menerima tawaran makan siang saya”  
“panggil saja george washington ke 69, cantik”

ucapnya sambil berlalu dan tertawa.

lagi-lagi, aneh.

mungkin memang ini yang dinamakan takdir, mereka dipertemukan lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya di sebuah gereja. kali ini si-yang-maunya-dipanggil-george-washington-ke-69 menyampari eichi.

“hai”  
“hai juga? george wahsington?”  
“yang ke 69 jangan lupa”  
“terserah lah”

benar-benar aneh. pikir eichi. hell, mungkin semua orang pada poin ini juga akan berfikir seperti itu. yah, masa bodo lah lebih baik eichi fokus pada ceramah sore itu.

“bosen. ceramah doang ini. ikut gue yuk”  
“hah? ngapain?”  
“merdekain amerika”  
“yang bener kalo ngomong”  
“yaudah, ayo liat los angeles”  
“ini udah di los angeles”  
“tapi ini esklusif dari hollywoodnya”

eichi mengernyit, dan hanya bisa pasrah saat si-yang-maunya-dipanggil-george-washington-ke-69 menariknya keluar dari gereja, menertawakan ceramah tidak penting.

*:･ﾟ✧

demi tuhan, eichi tahu betul hal semacam ini illegal. butuh waktu 10 menit sebelum dirinya dikepung banyak helikopter lapd karena menerobos pagar “dilarang masuk” menuju papan hollywood.

“ya tuhan ini illegal”  
“dont worry, ada george washington kok”  
“sumpah kamu udah gila”  
“lo lebih gila, kenapa juga mau ikut-ikutan orang asing yang barely lo kenal”

tinggal tunggu beberapa detik lagi sebelum eichi menggila, apalagi setelah mendengar tawa si aneh.

“hey, hey chill. sini coba lo liat”

tangan eichi dia tarik untuk mendekat, memperlihatkan betapa indahnya los angeles pada malam hari dan ingat, ekslusif dari hollywoodnya. eichi terkesiap, benar-benar kagum dengan pemandangan didepannya. maklum, yang ada di kepalanya hanya kerja kerja dan kerja.

“bagus. tapi bukan berarti aku udah ga marah ya, siapa pula nama kamu? ah! dasar george washington gadungan!”

yang dikatai hanya bisa tertawa. dan eichi baru sadar, si aneh itu menawan. sangat amat menawan. james dean sendiri mungkin bisa kalah. matanya yang menyipit saat dia tertawa menyiratkan rumah untuk pulang. surai hitamnya legam, macam sebuah andromeda yang tersesat di bumi. telak, eichi benar benar terpesona.

“sakuma rei. panggil rei, panggil sakuma, terserah. tetep dipanggil george washington juga gapapa”

*:･ﾟ✧


	2. makna

sakuma rei adalah wujud nyata dari topeng. dimana kata resah menjelma dalam kalimat “aku gapapa kok” atau mungkin “santai aja, ga ada yang perlu kamu pikirin”

sakuma rei adalah wujud nyata dari rumah. dimana belaiannya akan terus membuatmu nyaman, walau jelas maksud intensitasnya adalah mengelabui. menenangkan, memang. tapi sayang, tercetak jelas bagaimana dia hanya ingin semua beban hilang.

sakuma rei adalah wujud nyata dari pesawat. dimana semua orang yang jatuh kepadanya hanyalah sebatas bandara ; tempat berlalu lalang. datang dan pergi sesuka hati.

eichi-sebagai bandaranya-bingung. jujur, dia sangat bingung. di mata seorang sakuma rei dia itu apa?

jika memang rei cinta, rei sayang. mengapa kalimat “aku gapapa” atau mungkin “santai aja, ga ada yang perlu kamu pikirin” masih bertengger dimulutnya, masih menyapa telinganya, masih digunakan layaknya mantra.

jika memang rei cinta, rei sayang. mengapa rei setidaknya buka hati untuk sebatas percaya. percaya bahwa memang benar semuanya akan baik baik saja. percaya bahwa memang dia bisa santai, dan tidak asa sama sekali yang harus ia pikirkan. 

jika memang rei cinta, rei sayang. mengapa eichi masih menjadi bandaranya. masih dengan seenaknya pergi. masih dengan seenaknya tinggal. setan, lagaknya macam setan. pun, sayapnya terus beregenerasi macam caranya menitipkan buah tangan.

*:･ﾟ✧

“just stay at my place” eichi memulai percakapan. wajahnya masih terbenam pada dada rei. sedikit menahan rintihan, karena jujur air matanya siap menyapa kapan saja. 

“dont make things harder for me, love. please, you know well i cant do that” telak, air matanya benar-benar menyapa. mengajak berkenalan mungkin? karena wah, mereka semua berombong-rombong menyambut pakaian rei. 

dirasa eichi menangis, tanpa babibu ia menariknya agar lebih mendekat. dielusnya lembut sambil melantunkan “its okay, everything will be alright” 

lagi. sakuma rei masih terus menggunakan kalimat itu. masih terus diladalkan walau mereka berdua tau, tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. 

“look at me” tangkupan di pipi rei dan sebuah kecupan di bibir. sebelum eichi membuka mulut untuk yang kedua kalinya. “because i know, when you look at me. you will be fine.” 

walau eichi tau, dengan amat sangat jelas. pandangan tidak akan cukup. tapi biarkan, biarkan dia bermain-main sedikit dengan takdir yang ia ciptakan sendiri. sebelum tuhan mengutus fortuna untuk menjemputnya dengan nasib.

eichi sendiri sadar. tidak sedikitnya-pun dia punya hak atas rei. karena halonya bersinggungan dengan selamat tinggal si empu, yang jauh jauh jauh ada sebelum mereka bahkan memulai.

los angeles mengajarkan eichi bahwa sakuma rei adalah impian. dimana bara merahnya merupakan mimpi tanpa ujung, ranumnya ibarat nirvana yang tuhan titipkan, dan lentik jarinya hanyalah ilusi dari euphoria yang sesungguhnya.

*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini aku ketik dan publish menggunakan hotspot ayah yang dimana dia sama sekali ga tau aku nyalain


End file.
